


Blame me for tryin'

by Llamasandtea



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Law student!Lexa, Other Female Character - Freeform, ancient pagan goddess!Clarke, because I really love that trope, past!Costia/Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamasandtea/pseuds/Llamasandtea
Summary: It's been months, and Lexa is still moping over her break-up with Costia. So, of course, she decides to summon an ancient pagan goddess of love after getting really, really drunk one Friday night to remedy the situation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP I'm posting as I'm writing, so I have no idea how fast I can get the chapters out. This work is also un-beta'd. Ye have been warned!
> 
> Also, drink responsibly kids or you might end up summoning an ancient being from another reality like Lexa.

It all started with a night out drinking with Anya and her college friends. Anya didn’t seem the party all night-type to the unknowing observer, but oh boy did she love drinking and dancing in clubs. Usually, Lexa was better able to fend her off, especially considering midterms were fast approaching. This particular Friday night, however, Lexa let herself be dragged out to Anya’s favorite club. Maybe it was the stress of law school finally getting to her, or maybe she was moping more than usual about her break-up with Costia. Bottom of the line is, it’s a Friday night, and Lexa is getting drunk.

While Anya danced with pretty girls and boys on the dance floor, Lexa stayed at their table and drank shot after shot of some pungent substance that burned the whole way down. Didn’t really matter what it was, as long as it got her drunk and helped her not think about Costia.

Gods, it’s been months and she’s still moping after a relationship that, if she’s perfectly honest with herself, hadn’t been that great in the first place. They used to fight a lot, she remembers. Over stupid things, too, like leaving too many lights on in the apartment, or not putting clothes in their proper places, or getting groceries. Costia used to drive Lexa insane with her sloppiness. What she wouldn’t do to get her back, now.

So here she is, on a Friday night she should really be spending studying, sitting in a bar and drinking way too much indigestible alcohol alone while her best friend parties ‘til she drops. Nobody has even tried to approach Lexa, even though there are usually plenty of interested parties whenever she goes out (once in a blue moon). She must look as stormy as she feels. The last thing she really remembers that night is walking to the bar for more shots, wobbling precariously in her heels.

The next thing Lexa remembers is waking up half-dressed on her bed. It’s some time Saturday afternoon, judging by the light coming through the blinds. The headache tearing her head apart is the worst she’s ever experienced, but at least drunk-Lexa remembered to close the curtains. Thank all the gods for small mercies.

It takes her a while to drag herself to the shower, but she feels slightly more human once she’s out of the water and in clean clothes. She makes herself the strongest cup of coffee digestible and goes into the living room to review her notes for that upcoming exam. She expects to find some kind of mess left from drunk-Lexa stumbling around the room in the dark, but not a pentagram drawn in chalk on the floor in the place where her rug used to be and orange-ish rocks strewn about everywhere. Lexa is so dumbfounded by the mess that she doesn’t even notice the woman sitting in Lexa’s loveseat until she speaks. 

“Oh, you’re awake. Thought you’d snore the whole day away,” the intruder says with a smirk and a teasing lilt to her voice.

“What. The. Hell,” is all Lexa can say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fought me every step of the way, which is why it's been a while since I posted the first one. Sorry about that. Thank you to all the sweet, sweet people who commented and kudo'ed! :)  
> In other news, I recently discovered Eliza and Alycia (the actresses who play Clarke and Lexa in the show, respectively) are the same height and I got a lot of gay feels about it.

“Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?” Lexa asks, quickly getting over her initial shock. The woman puts something down on the armrest of the loveseat before getting up. She’s stockier than Lexa is, with mid-length blonde hair and blue eyes. She is also very beautiful.

“You don’t remember? Wow, you were even more drunk than I thought you were,” the other replies. Lexa now notices she’s wearing a short white dress, simple but patterned. It looks like the Hollywood-portrayed fashion of the 1920s.

“Get out!” Lexa orders, subtly turning her body so that she could turn around and run for the door unhindered if she needs to get out fast. She doesn’t remember where her phone is – drunk-Lexa could have left it anywhere in the apartment.

“Hey, you’re the one who summoned me! You can’t banish me without payment first!” the woman crosses her arms, a frown on her face.

“Summoned?” Lexa looks at the mess again, still holding her cup of coffee in one hand. Now that she looks more closely, the chalk-drawn pentagram has little bowls on each tip of its star, with various substances in them. The rocks she noticed earlier, scattered all around the room, range from pale yellow to an almost-blood red. The implications are clear.

“Are you a demon?” she asks with a sigh. She’s too hung-over to deal with entities from another realm. “Because if I summoned a demon while intoxicated, it’s Anya’s fault. You can go haunt her instead.” That startles a laugh out of the blonde-haired entity.

“No, I’m not a demon,” she chuckles, uncrossing her arms. “I’m a goddess. And that’s not how hauntings work.”

“That’s… great. Now, tell me how to send you back so we can both go back to what we’ve been doing.” Lexa doesn’t have time for this. She has midterms to prepare for, a living room to clean, and a best friend to scold.

“I decide when I go back,” the goddess grouses. “Again, you need to pay for summoning me. If you don’t, I am contractually allowed to make your life a living hell,” she smirks, a hard glint in her eyes.

“Fine,” Lexa gives up. She’s too hung-over for this. “What do I need to pay you in? Blood? Animal sacrifices? The tears of small children?”

“What? No!” the goddess protests, flustered. Lexa imagines that if the other had feathers, they would be adorably ruffled. “Just crystals! Didn’t you read the ancient texts?”

“I assume I have,” Lexa answers calmly, taking a sip of her still-warm coffee, “but as you said yourself, I was very drunk.” The goddess groans in exasperation. Lexa has to admit she looks very cute when she’s annoyed. “Which crystals do you require as payment?”

“Well, these, for a start,” she gestures at the rocks around the room, “but they’ll only sustain me for a few days.”

“Great, so I can ignore you for now,” Lexa states, already turning away from the entity.

“You’re…” the goddess seems to be lost for words, standing in the middle of Lexa’s living room.

“Don’t bother me for a few hours!” Lexa calls over her shoulder. She’ll have to study in her bedroom until she can figure out where she can put the goddess. “I have midterms to study for.”

With that, she closes the door and stops thinking about messes and summonings.

\---o---

It’s past 5 o’clock when Lexa emerges from her room. The apartment has been quiet, so she thinks the blonde goddess couldn’t have messed things up too much while Lexa was occupied. She first ducks into the bathroom, taking the time to collect her thoughts and questions before confronting the being. Her eyes in the mirror are tired and her face is pale. It’s Anya’s fault Lexa is so hung-over.

Coming out, she heads into the living room. The goddess is in the same seat Lexa first saw her in, reading a book. For a few tense seconds, they look at each other, Lexa standing in the doorway and the other sitting in the far corner of the room. She can’t help but notice once again how beautiful the goddess looks. Her wavy blonde hair forms a halo around her face and her blue eyes shine. Her features make her look ethereal, and for a second Lexa doesn’t understand how she could have mistaken the being for a simple human intruder.

“So, how was your study session?” the goddess asks, interrupting Lexa’s wandering thoughts. She blushes, hoping that it is not apparent to the other how flustered she is. She comes to sit on the couch in front of the blonde.

“I was curious about you,” she states, trying to inject some strength back into her voice. “What exactly are you?”

“Straight to the point, I see,” the goddess smirks, sitting up from the relaxed position she was in. “My name is Clarke, and I am the Goddess of Love.”

Lexa stares at her in silence. To herself, she admits she is at a loss for words. What is the appropriate response to someone saying something like that? On the outside, she keeps her composure. Lexa Woods is always composed.

“Very well,” she finally says. “How long will you be staying?”

“A while,” Clarke shrugs.

“What do you require as living accommodations?” Lexa eventually asks, when the goddess doesn’t say anything further.

“Accommodations?” the other frowns.

“Do you require food other than the crystals? Do you need a place to sleep?”

“I– No, the crystals are enough, and I don’t need sleep,” Clarke says. “I can just… hang out, I guess?”

“You guess?” Lexa drawls. “You are very uncertain, for a goddess.” The one in question seems to take offense to that.

“Hey! Usually, people are all business when they summon me! They don’t pass out for hours and then ignore me for a few hours more!”

“Oh? And what is business, then?” Lexa wonders, staying calm.

“Well, usually humans ask me to make their crushes fall in love with them, or teach them some tips and tricks. They also ask me to make them and their loved get back together after a break up.”

Lexa tenses. It is now crystal clear why she had summoned this goddess. She had been moping about her break up with Costia. Drunk-Lexa had probably thought it would be a good idea to summon a goddess to ‘fix’ her relationship with Costia.

“I see,” she finally says. “I’m afraid there’s been a misunderstanding. I… was not in my right mind when I performed the summoning, so I’m afraid there is going to be no business between us.

“As you seem set on staying nonetheless,” she continues when she sees Clarke puff up again, “we will have to work something out. I am usually gone on weekdays from eight in the morning to six in the evening, but mostly at home during all other times. I’m sure you, too, have plenty to do, so we shouldn’t be in each other’s way too much.”

“Right,” Clarke says.

“Great,” she states. “Now, if you don’t mind, I need to clean this mess up. I’m expecting a guest later today, and I need the room clear.” Lexa was going to have Anya come resolve the mess she was certain was her fault.

“Let me help,“ the blonde offers. Lexa looks around the room, imagines how long it would take her to clean it up on her own, and agrees. 

They spend the next half-hour in silence, washing away the pentagram on the floor and gathering the crystals in a bowl Lexa fetches from the kitchen cupboards. Once they are gathered, Lexa hands the full bowl to the goddess, who murmurs her thanks.

In the bowls, Lexa finds basil, a candle, some water, a lock of her hair, and another one of the crystals. She has no scruples throwing out half of the items, but burns the hair. Anya has nagged enough about the dangers of throwing out items infused with one’s personal energy for her to be prudent. The last crystal she adds to Clarke’s bowl.

They find her rug shoved haphazardly behind one of the armchairs. Once it is in its proper place and Lexa empties the bowl of chalk-tainted water, the living room is clean. Working with the goddess had been strangely alright. They didn’t get in each other’s way and the silence was comfortable. Hopefully, coexisting in the same apartment for however long the being would stay would be similarly peaceful.

“Thank you for your help,” Lexa says. “I need to attend to a few matters. I ask you to refrain from visiting my bedroom, but you’re otherwise welcome to explore.”

\---o---

That done, Lexa goes on the hunt for her phone. She finds it under her bed, miraculously with some charge in it still. She unlocks it and calls Anya.

“Hey Lexa!” Anya answers on the fifth ring.

“Hello, Anya,” Lexa says, voice deceptively calm. Of course, her best friend immediately knows she’s in trouble.

“Before you say anything, I thought it would be good for you to get out a little, have some fun. A change of scenery, if you like!”

“Do you consider pentagrams in my living room a ‘change of scenery’, too?” Lexa asks icily.

“So you did summon something.” Anya’s tone is now dead serious. Lexa is relieved she’s finally dropped the party-girl façade.

“You don’t know what I was summoning and you still helped me get the ingredients?” Lexa is even more angry now. Some of Anya’s more… bubbleheaded friends might not believe in magic, but Lexa has seen first-hand what Anya and Titus were capable off, in the back room of that shop of theirs.

“You were dead set on it. And I figured it wouldn’t be that much trouble. You didn’t even have to sacrifice anything for the summoning.” There was another voice in the background, whispering something unintelligible. “Give me a second.” Anya says something else, but it seems farther away and Lexa can’t quite make out what she is saying. “Anyways,” she continues, her voice close again. “Couldn’t have been anything too powerful, so I figured you were safe.”

“Well, apparently I summoned the Goddess of Love,” Lexa states matter-of-factly.

“Costia,” Anya sighs into her phone. “Of course.” Anger flares up again in Lexa’s chest.

“We will discuss this more at a later time, Anya. For now, I would like you to come to my place to assess the situation.” Anya cannot mistake the agreeable words for the order that they are.

“I’ll be there soon, Lexa.” With an unintelligible mutter, Anya turns off the call.

Lexa locks her phone and plugs it in to charge it with a sigh. It's going to be a long evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have resuscitated after an extended death, so here is the third chapter! It fought me tooth and nail from its first word to its last. I'm still not sure I'm satisfied with it, but here you go.
> 
> All my thanks to those who commented and kudo'ed! I will soon be replying to those who left comments on the last chapter. Enjoy :)

Her phone plugged in, Lexa stands up again and takes a few moments to breathe and gather her thoughts. There will be several things she needs to keep track of. Namely, making sure Anya doesn’t blab about Costia all evening, convincing Clarke to leave, and making it through what will surely be an awkward dinner mediating between her best friend and an entity from another realm.

Lexa sighs again but straightens her shoulders. She has her work cut out for her. Now for the first step: dinner. Her hang-over is finally starting to subside, and she feels herself growing hungry. She’s washed the vegetables by the time Clarke joins her in the kitchen. Lexa can see the goddess standing in the wide doorway between the kitchen and the living room, looking at her in silence.

“I’m cooking dinner,” she says. “My friend Anya is going to be coming soon. She is more knowledgeable than me in all matters supernatural.”

“You said you don’t require food, but can you still eat?” she asks, taking out a cutting board and a knife.

“I can be persuaded,” Clarke says. A quick glance informs Lexa that the goddess is smiling, albeit tentatively. “What are you cooking?”

“I’m making a vinegret salad and some beef with broccoli,” she says. “Would you like to help?” Lexa would prefer to keep the goddess somewhere she can see her.

“I would.” Surprise is coloring Clarke’s tone.

“Have you ever cooked before?”

“Not really,” the goddess says, awkwardly moving closer. “I’ve seen humans cook before, but I’m not sure how much that will be helpful,” she trails off.

“First, go wash your hands in the sink,” Lexa directs. “There’s another cutting board in the drawer on the right of the sink, second one from the top. The knives are on the counter.”

Clarke is attentive as Lexa shows her what and how to cut and quiet as she works. She catches on quickly, and soon Lexa stops dividing her attention between the goddess’ knife and her own. She marvels at how relaxed she feels in the presence of the goddess. She is usually much more on guard around strangers, especially – she would think – around a non-human entity with powers beyond what Lexa can imagine. She doesn’t trust Clarke, but she isn’t instinctually wary of her either. There might even be potential for friendship here. That brings her attention to a question she still has about the goddess.

“Would it be appropriate if I call you Clarke?” Lexa asks.

“Oh,” Clarke looks surprised. “That’s fine.”

Lexa nods.

“And what is your name?” Clarke asks.

With a start, Lexa realises she never gave her name to the goddess. She assumed that she’d either already told her yesterday night, or the other’s powers let her know everything she needed to know.

“My name is Lexa.” 

“Lexa,” Clarke repeats quietly. “Pleasure to meet you,” she smiles.

Lexa finishes cutting up her part of the vegetables and starts on the meat.

“Why did you summon me if you do not intend to make use of my powers?” Clarke suddenly asks, putting her knife down.

“I was not in my right mind. I usually don’t imbibe, and the alcohol made me foolish,” Lexa states after a long pause.

“Aren’t you wishing for a loved one?” Clarke insists.

“That does not concern you,” Lexa spits out, wheeling around to stare icily at the goddess.

“It started ‘concerning’ me the second you finished my summoning ritual,” Clarke quips back, crossing her arms on her chest. 

Lexa turns back to her task, closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths. She takes up her knife again and resumes preparing the meal. A few moments later, she hears Clarke do the same.

“I have already apologized for wrongfully summoning you,” she reminds the goddess. “I will do so again if you wish, but I don’t require your supernatural assistance.”

“Fine,” Clarke says, and that’s that.

In an hour, the vinegret is resting in a bowl in the middle of Lexa’s small dining table and she’s taking the beef and broccoli out of her cooker. Clarke is arranging cutlery on the table. A buzz suddenly reverberates through the apartment. Anya is here.

\---o---

As soon as Lexa opens the door, Anya starts bombarding her with questions.

“Where is she? Has she done anything yet? Do you have any unexplained marks in unexpected places that you didn’t have before?”

“What? No–“

“Okay, good.” By then, Anya’s gone through the door and into the living room. Lexa can see Clarke eye her friend curiously from where she stands next to the kitchen table. 

Anya takes in the room, cleaned of all evidence that a summoning has occurred, and looks pleased. Once, she’d spent an entire half-hour ranting to Lexa about the importance of removing all traces of rituals, after the fact, because of “residual energies” and “spillover effects” – not that she’d ever admit it was a rant. Her pleased look only lasts until she spots Clarke.

“You must be Clarke,” she says, one eyebrow raised, looking the one in question up and down.

“And you must be Anya,” Clarke says. She is shorter than Lexa’s friend, but still manages to look down on Anya, her dimpled chin raised.

“Great, now that everyone is familiar with everyone else, let’s eat. I am absolutely starving.” Lexa moves into the kitchen and takes a place at the table. The other two join her at a slower pace. Anya is wearing a large, evil smile, and opens her mouth.

“Anya, I will kick you out if you make even one distasteful joke,” Lexa interrupts. “Don’t think I don’t know what you were about to say.”

“Oh, be nicer, Lexa,” Anya exclaims, cutting up her food into small pieces while Lexa starts in on her own portion. “You don’t have to always be the party-pooper.”

“Ah, yes, Anya,” Lexa spits out. “Of course, I’d better “relax” and, what, pepper a swear or five in my every sentence, between shots of whatever alcohol strikes your fancy this week?”

“Do human friends always talk like this to each other?” Clarke cuts in.

“No,” Lexa directs her attention at the goddess. There’s a little crease between her eyebrows when she frowns, and Lexa can’t help but find Clarke adorable. “That’s the kind of language Anya makes me resort to.”

“Ooh, “language”,” Anya snickers under her breath, but drops the fictitious argument without taking offense. Instead, she suddenly asks, turning her cool gaze on Clarke: “and where is the summoning ritual?”

“I don’t know,” Clarke shrugs.

“Neither do I,” Lexa adds, taking another bite and chewing before speaking again. “I assume I didn’t find it in a book because we didn’t find anything like it while cleaning up the living room.”

“Well, find it,” Anya orders, looking back down. “I want to see what kind of contract this one requires.” 

“I’ll have you know there is no contract. I am here of my own will,” Clarke says. 

“How nice,” Anya says, sugary-sweet. “Yes, of course, and you crossed sides of your own will too?”

Clarke gets a hard glint in her eyes and her hands clench into fists around her fork and knife, but she doesn’t reply. They keep on eating, Lexa resolutely ignoring the conflict. She will not be adding fuel to the fire by interfering – at least for now.

“Come by the shop sometime this week, yes?” Anya focuses on Lexa this time. “Our new stock just came in and you might appreciate it more, now that you’ve ventured into the world of supernatural summoning.” To that, Lexa just gives a non-committal hum and keeps eating.

“Shop?”

Anya smiles sharply at Clarke, like she’d been waiting for the occasion. She opens her mouth to reply.

“Anya and my uncle Titus own an occult shop,” Lexa interrupts, shooting a warning glance at her best friend. She doesn’t know what kind of inflammatory reply Anya was readying, but it couldn’t have been anything good. “That is where I got the ingredients to summon you.”

“That’s where she met Costia, too,” Anya says.

“Costia?” Clarke frowns.

“You haven’t told her?” Anya turns to Lexa. “Why do I always need to be the one doing all the work around here?” Then, turning back to Clarke: “Costia is Lexa’s ex. They broke up a few months ago, and–“

“Anya, this is your last warning. I will kick you out.” Lexa knew this was going to happen. 

“What do you need to seal the deal, then?” Anya rips back into Clarke. “To “rekindle love” or whatever it is you do.”

“I just need to see the other person,” Clarke explains, shooting Lexa a confused glance. “I was under the impression, though, that there was a mistake and my services are not needed?”

“What?” Anya snaps, shooting Clarke a dark look before turning it on Lexa.

“As I told you, Anya, I was not of my right mind when I summoned Clarke,” Lexa calmly says. “I don’t need supernatural help.”

“Yes, you do!” the sandy-haired woman snaps. “Are you stupid not to see–“

“A minute, if you please, Anya,” Lexa interrupts her. “Excuse us, Clarke.” She rises from her seat and goes into her bedroom, confident Anya will follow.

“Are you out of your mind?” Anya explodes as soon as she closes the door behind herself. “This is a one-in-a-million opportunity you got here and you’re set on just throwing it away?”

“I refuse to resort to cheap tricks to try and mend my relationship with Costia,” Lexa protests stoically. 

“Cheap trick? You have a real, pagan goddess sitting in your kitchen! And you refuse to take advantage of that because of some misguided sense of… what? fair play?”

“Weren’t you just trying to have a row with Clarke?” Lexa points out. “Why are you suddenly trying to convince me to trust her?”

“I’m not!” Anya argues. “I, however, can see what opportunity this is! I don’t need to trust her to think that she could be useful to you! You have to understand–“

“I won’t take away Costia’s choice in this!” Lexa finally loses her patience. “Just because you enabled me to summon a goddess that could do what you propose doesn’t mean that I should take away Costia’s free will!”

They glare at each other, catching their breath after the shouting match. Clarke is sure to have heard at least half of that from the kitchen. For a few seconds, Anya and Lexa stand there, neither willing to step down. Finally, Anya bends to Lexa’s will.

“Fine,” she spits. “But I think you’re making a mistake. This is your one chance to return happiness to your life. I know how miserable you’ve been since the breakup.”

“This is not just about me, Anya,” Lexa maintains. “I can’t make a rash decision based solely on my emotions.”

“It would only do you good to make some decisions based on your emotions, Lexa,” Anya says, tone suddenly soft. It makes Lexa involuntarily take in a sharp breath – she doesn’t deal well with her emotions. A relic of her childhood years, in all likelihood.

“Can we not talk about this now?” she finally asks. “I’ll… call you tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Anya relents. “But you’d best remember I’m your friend and I’m here for you, no matter what.”

This sorted, they walk back to the kitchen. “Do you need my help?” Clarke asks as they sit down.

“No,” Lexa says.

“Yes,” Anya states at the same time. Lexa sighs quietly, wishing there was something stronger in her cup to help her deal with her best friend.

“As I have said, multiple times,” she grinds out, ”no, I don’t require your services, Clarke. You are welcome to return to your home whenever you wish.”

“As I’ve said,” Clarke says, her face blank, “I will stay here until I want to leave.” Anya watches the interplay quietly, though there is still anger burning in her eyes.

“Then the question is closed,” Lexa concludes. “Now, what do you think of the vinegret, Clarke? It’s Anya’s favorite.”

\---o---

“You will stay with Lexa in this realm and you will help her as soon as she gives you permission to,” Anya orders on her way out the door.

“What makes you think I have to obey you?” Clarke crosses her arms, her blue eyes flashing.

“You will do as I say or I will hunt you down and I will hurt you,” the slightly taller woman promises. “And believe me you, I will find a way.”

She leaves before Lexa can intervene. She softly closes the door after her best friend, turning to the goddess. Clarke still looks furious, her eyes dark and her stance menacing.

“Who does she think she is?” Clarke thunders.

“She is my friend,” Lexa sighs, “and she thinks she is protecting me.”

“Whatever,” Clarke snaps after a pause, and turns around, going back to what is becoming her usual spot in Lexa’s living room. The mannerism is so like that of a teenager that Lexa has to stop herself from snickering. She has the urge under control almost immediately, and goes through the other doorway into the kitchen.

Once the dishes are washed and the remaining food stored in her fridge, Lexa goes to Clarke.

“I will be going to sleep now. Do you need anything?”

“No, I… have business to take care of,” Clarke says, putting down the book she was reading.

“Okay. Until morning, then.” Lexa turns and leaves the room, already thinking of all of the things she will need to do tomorrow.

A quiet “good night” trails after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I won't go back to a months-long hiatus, but my classes restart this week and this year is going to be a though one. I'll do my best to finish this fic in a timely manner.
> 
> Your continued support is appreciated. You can always just wait until I have all 10 chapters posted before reading.
> 
> It seems to me like the universe conspired to stop this chapter from getting to you. Everything that could have interfered with my writing, did. Wave a fist at the sky and resume your daily activities. Until next time~!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are my life-blood and the sole reason for my existence. Please leave me some :)


End file.
